


In blood and agony

by bugaboo



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Knows, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Acts Like a Cat, Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Alya Césaire Knows, Alya Césaire Ships It, Cutting, Depression, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Good Chloé Bourgeois, Hurt Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, Identity Reveal, Lila Rossi Lies, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Knows, Miraculous Holder Alya Césaire, Miraculous Holder Chloé Bourgeois, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, Protective Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Protective Chloé Bourgeois, Strong Marinette Dupain-Cheng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:27:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23544640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bugaboo/pseuds/bugaboo
Summary: It's a new day, a new opportunity. Marinette is again late for class, but things are unpredictable and in the end, Marinette's, Alya's, Chloé's, and Adrien's hands are covered with so much blood.With shaking hands, Alya tries to ask something, but she doesn't get her answer. That's the moment when she realizes something. But it's too late. Lila has already had a hand on the Akuma and Ladybug can't help right now.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Chloé Bourgeois, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Chloé Bourgeois & Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Chloé Bourgeois/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Chloé Bourgeois & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Chloé Bourgeois/Alya Césaire, Chloé Bourgeois/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Comments: 4
Kudos: 201





	In blood and agony

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [But I Have Promises to Keep](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7655977) by [sad_panda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sad_panda/pseuds/sad_panda). 
  * Inspired by [I don't Hate Myself (that much)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23540338) by [maddiebug](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddiebug/pseuds/maddiebug). 



> Hello! I hope you will like it! That's something... Really deep for me! Please, don't harm yourself, because you're important! Stay safe and healthy!  
> The works that inspired me are completely different, but they did and I think they deserve at least one reading! :)  
> Enjoy reading!

"Good morning, class!" When Miss Bustier walks in, she greets her students and they greet her. She nods, placing her belongings on her desk in the front. "Oh... I see Marinette isn't still here?" She looks around the classroom and sees a nod from some of the students. When she's looking around again, she notices that everyone is dressed in a T-shirt or light blouse. _Yeah, it is really hot lately._ "All right." The woman shrugs. "Open your-..." Someone opens the door. "Oh, good morning, Marinette. Please, sit down and open your student-book on page 57." The bluenette goes to the back of the classroom, sitting. Everyone inspects her, marking that... _Why this girl wears warm clothes? She's a strange person. It's hot._

While she's listening to the lecture, she draws a new design in her sketchbook, nervously rubbing her forearms. It has been two months since her friends abandoned her and started bullying her. They think that Lila doesn't lie. They think they revenge for their great friend who never lies... Well, not everyone. She and Chloé are friends since the-enemy-of-my-enemy-is-my-ally came to power.

Adrien still has her back... Kind of... He doesn't defend her in front of their class - for example, he didn't when they ruined her notebook... Full of the class' field trips, excursions, picnics, and events. But then when Adrien and Marinette were in private, he explained that it doesn't matter if she has a back-up notebook when they ruined it. 'You can only say that you won't organize anything this year in case her notebook with all the plans is ruined.' And he was right. First, their class was sorry, but Marinette told them that they don't have to be. Second, the bullying was stopped for a week or two.

Nathaniel and Marc are her friends, too. Marinette bullying Lila sounds as unbelievable as it is. Then they researched and found out that Lila lied for everything.

When the class ends Nathaniel turns to greet the girl only to see her sleeping. He smiles, placing a folded note to her sketchbook. Then he stands up, exiting the room to see Marc. They are so close lately - some of their common friends ship them and Nathaniel secretly hopes that ' _the ship will sail soon'_. In front of the door is Alya chatting with a girl from another class. The Lila comes crying. Nathaniel receives a text from Marc that he can't come because he should do his Math homework.

"Alya, you won't believe!" Lila grabs Alya's arm removing her hands from her face where you can easily see a bruise... Made, faked bruise. "M-Marinette... Just a minute or two made that. I-I... She beat me in the bathrooms!" Lila sobs... _Again._ Alya touches the cheek with the bruise and Lila fakes pain. The two girls go into the room, Nathaniel behind them. Alya lets Lila sit and goes to Marinette who peacefully sleeps on her desk. The girl with the glasses grabs the bluenette's left forearm, nailing her nails and makes her stand up. Marinette screams because of the pain and surprise.

"What the hell, girl?! You did it again! What has Lila done to you?!" Alya shakes the girl in her hands.

"What... happened?" She whispers.

"What happened?! Happened that you bullied Lila again, beat her! Look at her cheek! Lila-..."

"Stop that shit!" Chloé yells. "I'm done! I'm so sorry I will be the person who will ruin your little precious world, but that was enough! Adrien, operation 'Wet Wipes'!"

"Here you are!" Chloé looks at the model who gives her a wet wipe. The blondie goes to the liar and grabs her face by the chin, turning the bruised cheek to everyone. Lila looks so panicked. Chloé passes over the bruise, erasing it.

"Huh... For a liar like you, I thought it wouldn't be easy to delete your bruises, but it seems like I overestimated you." Chloé winks at the Italian. Then she looks around her classmates. Adrien and Nathaniel smirk, everyone else looks shocked. Even Marinette. That was so unpredictable for her.

"Hell-... Oh, My God, Alya, your arm!" Miss Bustier opens the door and drops her belongings, freezing in one place.

"It's... It's not... Oh, My God!" Alya stares at the blood under her nails and on her hand. Alya stares at Marinette's bloody sleeve. Alya stares at the blood, dripping from the other girl's sleeve, on the floor. Marinette has the opportunity to escape Alya's grip. She steps back and Alya releases her. Taller girl's hands are shaking and there's horror in her eyes. "I am so... Are you..."

"I am fine!" Marinette snaps. Her left hand is pressed to her chest, making her clothes bloody. She opens her smaller pocket on her backpack and takes some bandages. "Chloé, help me." The blond girl runs to her friend, taking her belongings.

"Miss, we will try to be as quick as we can be." Chloé informs the teacher, taking one of the fallen notebooks and placing it on the teacher's desk. Then she walks out of the room.

"Okay, class. Does someone want to explain what happened?" After the shock, Miss Bustier claps her hands. "Alya, go wash your hands, we will clean the floor."

"Miss, you won't believe it! Marinette attacked me and-..."

"That's not what happened, Lila!" Alya turns to the liar. "You lied for everything, didn't you? You lied for Marinette - she didn't beat you in the bathrooms, right?" Lila opens her mouth to speak. " ... No, don't answer me, I know the answer. But... Did you lie about everything?!" Alya hisses.

"Alya, calm..."

"No! I won't calm down! She can't just lie everywhere and then to get away!" Alya shouts at the teacher. "Oh, wait! Wasn't that the way you helped Marinette with Chloé? You told her to calm down and be the mature one, right?! You don't have to answer! I already know! But that's not the way you help! That's the way you ruin some-..." Alya stops when she sees the Akuma above the door.

"Okay, everyone, in the back of the room. Nino, calm down Alya. Ivan, take care of Miss Bustier, Kim - Lila." Adrien instructs everyone. "Sabrina, you have a phone in your hand, send a text to Chloé for the Akuma and report it on the Ladyblog."

"...-you're okay,s he's okay... Marinette... Forgive... Alya... Lila... lies... Don't worry-..."

"...-Alya... right... teacher... we... slove... It's okay-..."

"...-It's true... Lied... We... Be... Friends... Lila... We will overcome this."

A knock from the window gets everyone's attention. Adrien goes to the window, opening it. Ladybug enters, nodding at him. She makes some steps in so Nyuki - the new Bee holder - can come in.

"Hello, Nyuki! Is... She fine?" Adrien whispers so nobody can hear him. She shakes her head in denial.

"Hey, Jo! You, imp! Why are you here?" Everyone hears Ladybug. Akuma lands on her left palm and the class sees the heroine's left hand, colored in a different shade of red - blood. "I told you to not scare the people, right?" She smiles cutely.

"Oh, shit!" Adrien whispers.

"Ladybug, purify the Akuma and let's go! We have another... thing to cure!" Nyuki reminds her.

"Oh... Right. Okay, I have to tell you bye." Ladybug takes her yo-yo and spins it ready to catch the Akuma when someone grabs it. "Lila, no!" Ladybug uses her warning voice. Her cheeks become red from the anger. "It wasn't enough for you to ruin not only one girl's life and destroy one of the most caring classes, but now you want to be akumatized for... third... fourth time? Sorry, I am not counting them anymore! Give me the Akuma!" The red heroine yells, distracting Lila, while Nyuki evacuates the class.

"No chance!" Lila whispers, placing her Akuma on one of her bracelets. "Yes, HawkMoth." A couple of seconds Lila says. Dark bubbles transform her into Volpina.

"Give me your miraculous, Ladybug!" Volpina roars.

"Huh... Let me think... No." Ladybug says, then attacks her. Throwing her yo-yo, Ladybug ties Volpina's hands, dropping her closer. Then Volpina tries to kick Ladybug in her chest, but Ladybug protects her with her left hand. Frowning, she grabs Volpina's leg. Nyuki is ready to use her Venom, but then Volpina turns the heroine, releasing herself from Ladybug's grip. Looking dizzy, Ladybug loses balance and falls. The villain presses Ladybug by her shoulders to the floor. That's the moment when Nyuki shoves Volpina and she rolls on the floor.

"Venom!" Nyuki calls her superpower, paralyzing Volpina. She lends a hand for Ladybug. "Are you okay?" The Bee holder asks the red heroine when she sees how dizzy looks Ladybug. She nods. Taking the object with the Akuma, she releases it and purifies the evil butterfly. Then she looks around the room and sees Adrien, Nyuki, Lila, Nino and her former best friend - Alya.

"Lucky Charm!" First aid kit lands in Ladybug's hands. "Miraculous Ladybug!"

"You know what does that means... Come one, let's... Take care of... Uh, you know." Nyuki helps Ladybug to stand and to getaway. The heroines are in the bathrooms - Ladybug lies down on the dirty floor. She hasn't got any energy. Her head is dizzy and her eyes are almost closed.

"Pollen, Buzz Off." Chloé looks around to check if there's someone in the bathrooms. "It's clear." Chloé hears beeping from Ladybug's earrings and Tikki releases the transformation. Now in front of Chloé isn't the dizzy heroine. It's just a girl. Her clothes are bloody and her forearm doesn't stop bleeding. "I told you to stop." Chloé rolls up the bloody sleeve. The blondie sees hundreds of scars and lines. Some of them bleed. "Marinette, you..." Chloé looks at the bluentte. "Don't you dare to close your eyes. I promise you when you're okay, I will kick your stupid-..."

"Oh, My God!"

"Césaire, would you like to help me or you prefer to stay here just like the stupid brat you are?!" Chloé doesn't need to see her, she knows Alya's reaction - horror, guilt. Her was the same.

"What... Yes, yes, of course, just... Tell me what to do?" Alya squats to almost unconscious girl.

"Don't allow her to lost consciousness. If she loses it, we lose her. Count it like that... Until I am done." Chloé simply says, bandaging tightly the girl's forearm. Alya whispers nonsense, but Chloé listens carefully. _Alya says she's so sorry. Then starts to talk about the amazing way Ladybug and Nyuki defeated Volpina. After that Alya says how much she trusts that Ladybug will safe the day._

"Huh, what an irony?! You have always trusted Ladybug and at the same time you have never trusted me..." Marinette smiles sadly, weakly.

"You will talk about that when you, Marinette, are okay." Chloé notes. "You're ready. Are you in a condition to walk... Or at least to stay sit without help?" Chloé asks Marinette, who nods. "Okay, I will call Adrien, because I don't believe you." Chloé washes her hands from the blood and takes her phone to phone the boy.

"Marinette? Girl, you have to wake-..."

"Césaire, shut the fuck up, let her sleep! Oh, Adrien... Um, yeah, I need some help. Yes, again... Okay, we are waiting." Chloé hangs up. "Césaire, stay with her and check her pulse and breathing. I am coming in a minute." Chloé points Alya and then leaves the bathrooms. Minute or two, Chloé comes back with clothes. "Help me change her clothes." For the girls, changing the blouse is easier than jeans. Or for Chloé - unfortunately, she has done it before. For Alya is a shock. _What is in Marinette's mind? Why would she do something like that? She seems so happy... Or at least, last time she and Alya talked like real friends._

"Since when?"

"Since when what, Alya?"

"Since when she cuts herself?

Adrien opens the door with a crash and thunder. He runs to Marinette, helping them to finish their mission. Then he lifts her, she whispers something like _she's fine and she can walk,_ but he just brings her closer to his chest.

"Chloé? I-I... I'm sorry for everything!" Alya and Chloé walk behind the boy.

"Huh... Good. But you don't have to apologize to me. You owe Marinette an apology." The mayor's daughter doesn't look at Alya.

"If you tell someone I will order someone to kill you, but... I also owe you an apology."

"For?"

"I acted like a bitch with you. I am sorry for that." Chloé with 'half a glaze' looks at Alya. The Ladyblogger nods.

"Uh... What are we going to say? Do her parents know?"

"Let us explain." Adrien says when Chloé opens the door for him.

"Oh, My God!" Sabine screams from behind the checkout.

"Uh... Yeah, hi, Madame Cheng!" Chloé rubs her wrist.

"Oh, sweety, I told you to call me Sabine. Did it happen again?" The short woman looks at her sleeping daughter.

"No. She didn't do it again... In school." Alya freezes when she hears that. Sabine glances at her. "There was... An accident in school and she started bleeding... And A-Alya helped us."

"Can we... Uh, go upstairs?" 

"Of course, Adrien!" Sabine goes for a second to the kitchen, giving Chloé a box of pastries. "For you. I will come a little later to check Marinette. You're free to feel like you're at home here!" The little group thanks the woman.

"If it's not a problem for you, I can stay and take care of Marinette so you don't have to interrupt your work." Adrien shrugs.

"Yes, I can, too... If it's not a problem, of course!" Alya nods in agreement with Chloé, although _she is confused to see Chloé being nervous and polite. But maybe she doesn't know Chloé. After all, Lila told her some things about the mayor's daughter. Some unbelievable things. She really should research._

"Oh, you're so sweet! Thank you so much!" Sabine gives them one of her brightest smiles. They smile at her in reply and go upstairs.

Placing Marinette on her bed, Adrien wraps her in one of her soft blankets.

"Yea', goo' night, Chat!" The girl whispers. Fortunately, Alya is very absent-minded, so she doesn't hear the sleeping girls.

"Guys... Do you want something special for lunch or...?" Chloé displays by the trapdoor.

"Are you going to cook?" Alya looks at her confused.

"Yes, problem?"

"Of course, no, I am just surprised." Chloé nods, coming down to the kitchen where she takes the needed ingredients.

"Alya, it doesn't matter that Chloé is the mayor's daughter, she can cook. Marinette learned her." Adrien doesn't look at the girl with glasses.

"You, guys, have become really close friends?" Alya stares at him.

"Huh? Yes... We have." He doesn't look at her when he goes to Marinette's desk and opens one of the sections, taking first aid kit.

"Adrien?" He finally looks at her.

"Yes?"

"I'm so sorry!"

"You should be."

"I know..." Alya looks at her feet.

"No, you don't! She does it not only because of the stress. Yeah, it's true, especially after Ma-... That doesn't matter. You, Alya, are a part of the reason she cuts herself. You're not the only one, but if you haven't abandoned her, it... I don't know... But she still suffers, because you forsake her." The model shrugs, looking at Marinette.

"I know, I know... I don't deserve her..." Alya sniffs.

"Hey, losers, leave Mari to sleep and come in the kitchen to have lunch!" Chloé whispers from the trapdoor.

"I will come later, you, Alya, go." Adrien goes to Marinette, changing the bandage on her forearm. _It's not bleeding anymore._

"Mmm, Chloé, that's delicious!" Adrien licks his lips.

"Of course, it is! Marinette learned me." Chloé giggles. Adrien, too.

"He's right, it's scrumptious!"

"Thanks, Césaire! So... What were you talking about?" Chloé looks between them.

"Pizza."

"Ladybug." Adrien and Alya look at each other with surprise on their faces.

"Huh, you can't lie. Should I give you a time to make the story or you will tell me the truth?"

"Uh..."

"I was telling Alya about Marinette and cutting... And Marinette."

"Why did I ask?" Chloé frowns. "At least, I hope you learned your lesson." Alya nods. "Good. Now, let's talk about something interesting. Do you like the new heroine... Uh... Nyuki, right?" Chloé smirks.

"Yes, she's pretty cool. Noy as cool as Ladybug, but still chic, you know."

"Adrien, what do you think about Nyuki?" Chloé looks at the model.

"I won't discuss this with you, Chloé." Adrien laughs. Chloé, too. They stop when they hear a strange noise from upstairs. "I will check, you stay here." Adrien stands up, going up only to see Marinette searching something.

"Good morning, Bugaboo!" He says. She glances at him. "Yes, I'm happy to see you, too."

"I am always happy to see you, kitty." She says, doesn't look at him. "Tikki?"

"She's downstairs."

"You... You mean in the kitchen...?" He nods. "Where are my parents? In the kitchen? They know? Oh, no! Does someone else know? T-..."

"No, they are in the bakery. It's just me, Chloé, and..."

"And who?"

"... Alya."

"Awesome! Don't tell me she knows..."

"She doesn't know!"

"She doesn't know what?" Alya displays by the trapdoor.

"Oh, fuck!"

"Did I just hear you swear, My Purr-incess?" Adrien looks at Marinette. "Meowch!" He shouts when she punches him in the stomach.

"It wasn't hard." Marinette shrugs. "Should we tell her?" Marinette looks at Alya, then at Adrien.

"Finally, I can come out!" Plagg flies out of Adrien's inside pocket.

"A kwami?"

"You, nasty cat! Who the hell told you to go out?!" Marinette yells.

"You... You... You... You're... You're Chat Noir? Chat Noir is Adrien Agreste? Adrien Agreste is Chat Noir? What?"

"Oh, I see we are telling secrets..." Chloé walks into the room.

"Chloé, n-..."

"Pollen!"

"Yes, my Queen! Oh, we are telling secrets?" A yellow kwami comes into the room.

"And you? Why Pollen?"

"What? You're... Chloé... Chloé is Nyuki? Nyuki is Chloé? Queen Bee is Nyuki?" Any moment Alya will faint. "Uh... so I am..."

"...Rena Rouge, we know." Chloé says, faking a yawn. Then Trixx comes out. "You're with your Miraculous?"

"Of course, I am and Ni-... Ugh, Carapace is, too."

"Nino is Carapace. And you, and we know it." Plagg shrugs.

"You took my words from my mouth!" Adrien giggles.

"Are you serious?! What about the secret identity?! What the fuck?! Plagg, Trixx, Pollen, you were the one who had to try and keep them and their identities safe, but no!" Marinette yells, plucking her hair.

"That's... Wait... What about Marinette? She is... What? Ryuko?" Adrien laughs, but Marinette punches him... Again.

"Hey, Pigtails, do you want to share something with us?"

"Plagg, shut up!" Marinette says through teeth, looking around the room only to see Tikki hidden behind the mannequin.

"Why? You aren't the one who will tell me what to do!" Plagg giggles.

"Yes, tell us, L-..."

"Pollen... I am serious... Shut... The... Fuck... U-..."

"Wait. How you know Trixx's name?"

"Shit!" Marinette looks at Alya for a second. "You know, I am done!" Marinette goes down. A couple of seconds later she just displays by the trapdoor. "Oh, yeah, Tikki, you can get them and do whatever you want to do." Marinette smiles slyly. "And when you're done here, please, clean the blood." Marinette winks at the holders. Then a red kwami comes out her hiding spot.

"Oh, no!" Adrien covers his mouth.

"Are you serious?! Plagg was predictable, but you two! What the fuck?! I thought you will be more mature, but it's obvious I made a mistake..." Tikki starts to yell.

"Sugarcube..."

"Don't call me Sugarcube!"

"I am so so so sorry!" There's horror in Plagg's eyes.

"And you should be! And you all..."

* * *

When Adrien, Chloé, Alya, Plagg, Trixx, Pollen, and Tikki go down they see Marinette eating on the sofa.

"Huh? That was quick, Tikki. New record - five minutes and twenty-three seconds." Marinette says after Tikki hugs her cheek and Marinette places her hand on the kwami's back. "By the way, Chloé, I love it!"

"I'm glad!"

"Bugaboo?"

"You should control Plagg." She doesn't look at him.

"I am so sorry!" Adrien cries out. She places her dish on the table and stands up.

"Don't worry! Everything is fine!" She smiles at him, hugging him. She giggles when he hugs her tightly.

"I'm sorry, too... Marinette and Tikki." Chloé whispers.

"It's fine, just don't do it, again." Marinette places her left hand over Chloé's shoulders, hugging the mayor's daughter on one side.

"Marinette? Can we talk... In privacy?" Alya doesn't dare to look at the bluenette.

"Upstairs." Marinette kindly says, smiling at Adrien and Chloé. _She can handle it._

* * *

Half an hour later the two girls go down. There are traces of tears on Marinette's and Alya's faces. But they are good now.

"What time is it?" Marinette looks at the two blondies who chat and drink something. "Hey, I want!" Marinette goes to Adrien. With her left hand, she grabs his mug. He grabs her hand.

"Ouch!"

"Sorry!" He removes his hand. She goes on his other side and takes his hand with her free one. He looks at her blushing and she smirks. Her face becomes red. Then Adrien lifts Marinette in bridal style and sits again on his chair. Mariette is in his lap and her head rests on his shoulder.

"I love hot chocolate!" Marinette whispers more to herself than to someone else. She gives him his mug and places her hands in her lap.

"Aww! You're two so cute!" Marinette and Adrien look at the screaming girl.

"Césaire, you didn't need to ruin the moment!" Chloé pats Alya on her back. Then the group giggles.

Listening to their conversation, Marinette yawns.

"Oh, someone is Sleepybug!" Adrien teases her.

"Sleepybug?" Chloé and Alya ask at the same time.

"Sleepybug is Marinette when she's sleepy. You know, Sleepy-bug. And she falls asleep on our patrols lately so I call her Sleepybug. It sounds cute. Just like her when she's sleepy!" Adrien explains and she blushes. "Come one, Purr-incess, you need a bed, not Chat." He teases her again and she blinks slowly while looking at him.

"No." Her grip tightens around him. He giggles.

"If you let me play with your hair." The bluenette looks thoughtful for a couple of seconds but then nods. She rests in his hands, falling asleep peacefully. He slightly purrs, while Alya and Chloé talk about something girly. Adrien smiles, placing a soft kiss on his princess's forehead. _Everything comes to its place._

**Author's Note:**

> ( the work will be edited soon )  
> I hope you liked it! Don't forget to leave a comment with an opinion or some advice, and Kudos!  
> Thank you so much for reading!  
> Have a nice day and night!  
> Stay safe and remember: you are important! If you have a problem and want to share, I am always here!  
> Bugabye! <3


End file.
